Recovery
by FrenchCirce
Summary: A missing scene from the manga. After the Cursed House case debacle, Naru pays Yasuhara a visit. Oneshot


_This little thing was written as a present for the adorable Lily who drew me the most wonderful fanart for my story PN &P. She was complaining about the lack of Naru-Yasuhara interactions in the original GH manga/novels, I decided to fix it for her :)_

 _I hope you'll enjoy as well!_

* * *

A discreet knock on his door woke Yasuhara up from his slumber. He mechanically turned in his bed to reach for his glasses, before a sharp pain in his ribs stopped him. He hissed and bit back a swearword out of habit. His high-school days had taught him better.

More carefully this time he extended his arm to fumble on the bedpost. His hand soon closed on the vital accessory and the world finally came into focus. It wasn't like there was much to observe in the room anyway, the walls were bare and the funiture reduced to a bed, an armchair and a bedpost, but at least he would be able to recognize his visitors.

"Please come in," he answered.

He was expecting the nurse, as he should be given his morning dose of painkillers, but he had the surprise to see the huge frame of Lin coming in. Before him was a very pale Shibuya, still clad in the hospital's blue pajamas, in a wheelchair.

"Yasuhara-san," greeted the tall man with a curt nod.

"Lin-san," Yasuhara answered in kind. "Shibuya-san, glad to see you are faring better."

This was an euphemism, considering the terrible fright their boss had given them after his stunt against the ebisu. Yasuhara was surprised Naru had been allowed to get out of bed so soon. His heart did stop after all.

Shibuya didn't grace him with an answer. While Lin was positioning the wheelchair near the window, on the right side of the bed, he kept silent, features frozen in his trademark stony expression. And then proceeded to absorb himself in the contemplation of whatever scenery the window was offering, ignoring Yasuhara completely.

The young man took no offense though. He had already witnessed the same reaction the day before, after Naru had been possessed, and had learnt it was simply his way of coping with anger and a bruised ego

"You have half an hour," Lin informed.

Shibuya's annoyed gaze didn't leave the window but a furrowed brow marked his displeasure. Which intensified when the unimpressed assistant added sternly:

"Half an hour, no discussion. You need rest. The both of you."

The last part cut short to the upcoming protest. A flicker of remorse shone in Naru's eyes for the briefest moment, confirming Yasuhara's suspicions. Shibuya has come because he was feeling guilty.

Yasuhara hid a small smile. That explained the terrible mood.

Lin left the two young men by themselves as soon as the still peeved Shibuya had reluctantly grunted his approval. After his departure the silence stretched for some minutes, only punctuated by the occasional beeping of a monitor and the hurried footsteps of the nurses in the corridor.

Would Naru had only wanted to check on him he would have sent Lin to spare his already battered pride. His coming meant he had something to say. _Personally._

So Yasuhara waited patiently, quietly observing the young man behind his spectacles.

The morning sun was splashing its light on his jet-black hair, making it gleam an orange hue enhancing the paleness of his skin and sharpening his features. The picture could have made the cover of a fashion magazine. And make the ladies of the team swoon.

Naru was eerily beautiful, and it was this cold, intimidating beauty, along with his self-confidence, which imparted him an air of absolute command. People submitted to his authority, blinded by his flawless appearance and perfect composure. Even after brushing death Naru managed to keep an almost perfect self-control.

Almost.

If you looked more closely there was the tiniest hint of tiredness on his features. The slightest tenseness in his posture. The hospital pajamas were betraying the frailness of his frame. And more importantly, there was a sadness in his gaze Yasuhara had never noticed before.

Today the cracks in the mask of indifference were showing the lonely teenager hiding behind the leader.

After a quiet intake of breath Shibuya finally stopped looking at the window to plant his serious gaze in Yasuhara's one.

"I would like to offer you my deepest apologies, Yasuhara-san," he said in a remarkably collected voice.

A formal apology? Yasuhara was impressed. He didn't thought Naru would strip himself of his legendary pride. Not to this extent, at least. He waived in dismissal.

"Why, I don't think you have anything to apologize for."

Naru's lips pressed together to form a thin line. "I do. You got hurt because of my careless decision," he remarked through clenched teeth.

"Now now Shibuya-san, I came from my own volition, didn't I? Moreover we agreed that everyone had to look after themselves. It was _my_ careless mistake."

That didn't seem to appease Naru, as the fist in his lap clenched in anger. "I was supposed to guarantee your safety. Your presence here is proof that I failed."

" _It gave us such a fun experience, it's normal we reciprocate," Shibuya had said. Lin, ever the voice of reason, had objected. But Bou-san, although seriously injured, had let the young boss convince him that fighting the ebisu was a rational option and not a spiteful comeback. And the rest of the team had loyally followed._ _Himself included._

" _Don't worry if things get dangerous I can run faster than anyone"_

He knew Naru wouldn't stop, whatever the price to pay. And that the team might need help. His own aching ribs and the unusual paleness of the man before him were a bitter reminder that he had been right.

"I let my pride dictate my actions, endangering all of you in the process. This was unworthy of my position. And of your trust."

His knuckles were turning white from the strain. Yasuhara internally shook his head. The way Naru was torturing himself over a single mistake was unhealthy.

It was time to show Shibuya what being overdramatic really meant.

"Then I also have to apologize," the student declared seriously. "I abused your trust, too."

He left a pregnant pause for effect and had the satisfaction to see Shibuya frown in incomprehension.

"I boasted about my astounding running speed to convince you to let me come, but I was deceiving you... I am not athletic at all," he confessed in a conspiratory tone.

Naru blinked twice.

"To think I was defeated by a mere wooden stick!" he cried. "What a shame, I wanted to show Takigawa-san my good side. Ah, the things we do for love," he sighed amorously, spectacles glinting in the sun.

Shibuya's face remained impassible, apparently unmoved by Yasuhara's silly joke. But in his lap the hand was slowly relaxing, turning back to a more healthy colour.

"Let's call it even," proposed the student more seriously. "It would do me a favour to forget this terrible failure of mine. And even though it was really impressive, I assume you would prefer to forget your little display as well."

His interlocutor nodded stiffly and turned his attention back to the outdoor scenery, only showing his side profile. The humiliating apology was over, but Yasuhara noticed the tenseness of Naru's features hadn't completely subsided.

"I still plan to apologize formally to your parents later," informed the former after a short while.

Was this what he was worried about?

"They will appreciate the gesture. Hum, just so you know, I told them I slipped on the wet rocks of the cave. I don't think they're ready to hear I willingly fought a demi-god."

"I will avoid talking about the specifics."

"Thank you."

A minute passed quietly, only interrupted by the sound of shuffling sheets as Yasuhara was trying to find a comfortable position to alleviate the pressure on his ribs. A quick glance at his wristwatch on the bedpost told him the visit was drawing to an end. The time Naru had been allowed was almost over. He was probably done talking.

But the deep voice of Shibuya unexpectedly rose again. "I do hope this deplorable event will not deter you from collaborating with us in the future."

The young man was almost turning his back to him, facing the window obstinately, so Yasuhara couldn't figure what sort of expression he was making. But the student's ears had perked up immediately. In Naru's tone there had been _hesitation_. He grinned devilishly.

"My my, Shibuya-san, are you trying to tell me you can't do without me anymore? No need to be shy, rare are those who don't fall under my charm."

"I was merely implying your skills could be an asset to the team," was the flat reply.

But Yasuhara understood what the socially awkward teenager in front of him had really meant.

 _I hope I won't lose your good opinion. Please forgive me._

"Ah, so you finally acknowledge my stunning talents! Well then, should the need arise, I would be glad to use them for your benefit."

 _Apologies accepted._

Was that a relieved sigh? It was so quiet Yasuhara wasn't sure he hadn't dreamed it.

"Thank you for your cooperation."

 _Thanks for your forgiveness._

"You are welcome. I wouldn't want to deprive you from the efficient collaborator I am."

 _As long as you need me, I'll be there._

 _Because that's what friends do._

The words, though unspoken, seemed to resonate in the room, warming up the heavy atmosphere into a companionable silence. Naru shifted a little in his wheelchair, offering a serene profile. The stiffness of his stance had vanished, and his hands were now resting peacefully on his knees. Like Yasuhara was recovering from his cracked bones and scratches, he had recovered from the guilt and his battered pride.

A soft knock on the door announced the visit was over. Lin came in and wordlessly walked to Shibuya to roll his wheelchair back to his room.

"Yasuhara-san," saluted Naru with a small nod before passing the door.

"Shibuya-san. This is an _au-revoir_. I expect to hear from you soon"

"You will," confirmed the young leader. "I still owe you a chance to shine in front of Takigawa-san, after all."

Lin gave a last push to the wheelchair and the both of them disappeared in the hallway, leaving a stunned Yasuhara behind.

He could swear that on Naru's lips there had been the ghost of a genuine smile.


End file.
